nwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shard
Help Wanted By Maria Colsa Help Wanted Position: Potter Assistant Job Description: Helping potter with work around pottery station and kiln site. A potters assistant will help at kiln site cutting and gathering wood needed to fire the potters beautiful creations. As assistant to the potter you will learn skills to help the master potter create art. Salary: Not much, but experience and knowledge would be gained. Qualifications: Must have good work ethics. Patience and understanding of the workmanship involving in pottering making. To apply: Make an appointment with master potter in his workshop. Writer's Note: I chose to post a help wanted ad to somewhat describe Tree-ears job. Tree-ear was so impressed with the art Min created that it drove him to want a closer look. When Tree-ear accidently broke Min's pottery piece he was in debt with him. To make a long story short. I believe Tree-ear will become a master potter himself and would need and/or want to teach someone the same skills he has learn from Min. He would also want to help someone and care for someone as Crane-man did for him. Eulogy By Jen Wilson We are gathered here today to honor Crane Man. Crane Man, although crippled in body was never crippled in spirit. He was a kind and gentle soul. He was wiser than anyone I have known. When I was two years old, Crane Man took me in. I was an orphan, a stranger. I had nothing to offer and could only take from him. Still Crane Man made a home for me and we became both friends and family. This dear man always encouraged me to be kind, honest, and honorable. He gave me advice when it was needed but let me figure things out on my own when that was what was best. One of my favorite things about my friend was the wonderful stories he would tell me. I will miss these stories and our long talks under our bridge. I wish I could have been there for Crane Man during his last minutes on this Earth but I know that he would not want me to be regretful. He would want me to forge ahead with life with my new family, the Min's. I know that I will see Crane Man again and when I do, he will greet me with the most magnificent smile because he will have two healthy legs on which to stand. That is a story I cannot wait to hear him tell. Writer's Note: I chose to do a eulogy because I thought it was the best way to express how Tree Ear felt about Crane Man. Crane Man, although not a main character in the book, was a main character in Tree Ear's life and his death would have had a huge impact on the young boy. A Single Shard: By: Kelly Bay Quiz: 1. Q: What century does this book take place? A: 12th Century 2. Q: Where does this story take place? A: Ch'ul'po, Korea 3. Q: What does Tree Ear's name come from? A: Since Tree Ear is an orphan, he was named from a mushroom that grows without the benefit of a "parent seed". 4. Q: What type of village does Tree Ear live in? A: Mainly a potter's village 5. Q: Why does Tree Ear have to work for Mins? A: Because Tree Ear accidently broke one of Mins' pieces, Mins makes him pay off the debt by working for him. 6. Q: How many days must Tree Ear work for Mins to pay his debt? A: 9 days 7. Q: Why does Tree Ear hide part of his lunch every day? A: To give to Cane Man. 8. Q: Why don't Tree Ear and Cane Man steal or beg? A: Because "stealing and begging...make man no better than dog". 9. Q: Why does Tree Ear make a pilgrimmage to Songdo? A: To present Mins' artwork/pieces to the royal court. 10. Q: Why is this book titled: "A Single Shard"? A. Because on his pilgrimmage to present Mins' pieces to the royal court, robbers shatter every piece except for a single shard.